eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4778 (3 January 2014)
Horrified, Johnny demands Nancy tell Mick and Linda she’s lying. Linda admonishes Nancy for saying such a disgusting thing. Seeing Johnny’s terror, Nancy tells them he’s not gay. Downstairs in the bar, Johnny makes a show of flirting with Whitney. Danny watches, amused. Linda gives Dexter and Jay drinks on the house. Dexter thinks he could sue Nancy for unprovoked assault. Jay teases that Nancy sees Dexter as an option. Mick warns them they’ll be leaving here in an ambulance if either of them touches Nancy again. Shirley confides in Tina she saw Johnny kissing Danny. Whitney invites Johnny round while she’s babysitting, hinting they’ll have the place to themselves. Johnny makes an excuse and is flustered when Danny teases him. As Linda fusses about Johnny’s lunch and university supplies, Mick jokes he is her favourite child and thinks Linda should talk to Nancy. Mick approaches Johnny but he busies himself with unpacking boxes. Nancy apologises to Johnny, but suggests this is his chance to tell the truth – he needs to have the guts to lead his life the way he wants to. Johnny refuses, insisting Mick would kill him. Linda apologises to Nancy for shouting at her, explaining she’s worried she’s losing Nancy over her relationship with Wayne - she wants her to have someone who’ll love her completely. Nancy softens, smiling. Meanwhile, Shirley corners Johnny about his kiss with Danny, warning him someone is bound to tell his parents he’s gay if he doesn’t. Shirley insists he doesn’t need to keep it from his parents. Shirley tells Johnny of a boy she knew who did something really bad to prove to everyone he wasn’t weak – if he needs someone to talk to he knows where to find her. Mick tries to discuss Johnny with Linda; she insists he’s just sensitive. Later, Johnny eagerly asks Mick what he thinks of Whitney. Mick forces Johnny to talk, telling him if Nancy was right, he and Linda would accept it. Johnny stays quiet. Mick continues – he saw Johnny’s face when Nancy said she was lying, and has turned a blind eye to things he’s seen in the past –and promises Johnny can tell him anything. As Mick holds him, Johnny breaks down in tears and admits he’s gay, sobbing that it’s not natural. Mick comforts Johnny, insisting they’re proud of him and promises that everything’s going to be alright. Outside the living room door, Linda listens, in tears. In pain, Kat struggles to reach her ringing phone. In the Vic, Tina encourages Alfie to go home and let Kat take her anger out on him. Alfie returns to find Kat sprawled on the kitchen floor and beseeches Terry to rush them to hospital, confiding that Kat’s pregnant. Kat’s terrified that she’s losing her baby like last time. Alfie tries to stay strong but worries to Terry he’s selfish for wanting his own child, revealing he thought he couldn’t have children. In hospital, Kat’s given the all clear but she and Alfe are shocked when a scan reveals they’re expecting twins. On the way home, Terry’s suspicious by their stunned silence. Kat’s worried about the births and double expense. Elated, Alfie nicknames the babies Bert and Ernie and cuddles Kat - it’s like winning the lottery twice. Lucy’s concerned Ian hasn’t opened Scarlett’s. She and Peter are surprised to find a melancholy Ian sat in the allotments, contemplating his life’s achievements – everyone orders him around and he can’t get anything right. Ian admits he can’t stop Peter seeing Lola. Later, Peter makes a phone call, telling someone he’s really worried about Ian. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes